Emri and Yuuki's Notes
by nudge-loves-iggy5304
Summary: adijia decided to challenge me to update every day for all of march break, so i found these notes between me and my other friend from our boring french class, so i typed them up into this story for you : read adijias storys first.


**So my friend adijia decided that we're all gonna post something each day.. some of it will be fanfic, some will be on deviantart. So here's my way of cheating. I'm using the notes that me and my friend yuuki wrote during shrit (a.k.a. French) class as my fanfic XD**

**oh and btw, I'm not gonna edit at all, so if its spelt wrong i'll leave it that way :)**

* * *

Emri and Yuuki's convos during shrit class

Emri: yo

Yuuki: Hi stalker biotch

Emri: 's'up?

Yuuki: 69

Emri: Toshiro figured out a way to be invisible and go through desks? Wat, is he a ghost?

Yuuki: Yeah, he forgot to go into his gigai, only I can see him (my face is going to fall off from trying to keep a straight face)

Emri: XD thats what I was hoping for

guess what

Yuuki: what? Dont tell me you can see toshiro too O_________O

Emri: ew! no. I figured out what emri's power can be

Yuuki: what? What?

Emri: she can be in 2 placed at once. So she could be home on MSN with you and in a snowdrift outside your window at the same time XD

Yuuki so she has a double that is attached to one brain? Like yuukis gigai but they're not the same thing like body & soul. . . thats a very stalker like power -_-

Emri: yesh. Very stalker like X3 and the double can come back and reattach itself to the origional so that its just one person again

Yuuki: oh shit... so thats how you were outside my house in an dug out igloo and Iming me at the same time... O______O''''''''

Emri: XD exactly! But I can only make one copy of me, its not like there's 6 of me or something

Yuuki: yeah becaues that would just be creepy... like seeing hot bear action in the middle of the street O____________O;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''

Emri: Aahhhh... creepy.. -__-'''''''

Yuuki: yes very '''''''''''''''O____________O'''''''''''''''''

* * *

Emri: that face ^ has too much facial hair DX

lol

Yuuki: I know XD I didn't do it intentionally it just turned out that way XD;;;;

O_____________O

Emri: XDDDDDDD

**later that same class**

ikuuY: OW!

irmE: WHAT?

ikuuY: WHAT DO YOU THINK? DX ON THE DESK!

irmE: Onthedesk, on the desk, now, NOW!

ikuuY: O_____________O yeah ok. . .

irmE: the of course there's our earlier reasoning that Toshiro is going through the desk, so maybe what you really mean is that you hurt yourself on Toshiro XD

Yuuki: XDDDD yeah maybe I did maybe I did

I actually rammed my toe into the desk XD that's why

Emri: thats boring. . I like my explanation better XD;;;;

Yuuki: ok then, I hurts myself on toshiro since now he's a desk too XD

Emri: so he's a desk and a toy car? Funness

Yuuki: yep 3

Emri: NOW! We need a nickname for Iggy 3

Yuuki: vanilla-ice cream man!

Emri: ohh yahhhhh!

Yuuki: I know what you did with the ice-cream man

Emri: I know what you did with your desk XD

Yuuki: Yep it was some pretty hot stuff

my face hurts XD

Emri: O.O ← my face

Yuuki: XDDD well you like to suck on ice cream (man)

Emri: the funny part is, when I eat my ice cream I suck on it XD

Yuuki: see what imean? 6969

Emri: XDDDDDDD

Yuuki: XDDDDDDDDD

Emri: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yuuki:XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Emri: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yuuki: that's a big one XD

Emri: THATS WHAT SHE SAID!

* * *

**On a different day**

Emri: one day i'm gonna make Matt meet all the Nts at once, and he's gonna be like "OMG! Its the smurf club!"

Yuuki: oh so we're short and blue and have squeaky voices? Sweet

Emri: well we have the short part. . . we're all about 6 inches shorter than matt

Yuuki: ohisee … LOL IMA SMURF!

Emri: ME TOO!

Yuuki: YAY! XD EXCEPT WE'RE NOT BLUE! WE SHOULD EAT BLEU BERRIES! ! !

Emri: wow... are you hyper?

Yuuki: No my pencil was stuck on CAPS LOCK

Emri: i'm guessing you have a shift and caps lock key? What, is your eraser a backspace? If you press alt f4 does the paper disapear?

Yuuki: yeah it does disapear XD

Emri: why is your writing so messy? Is your hand still shaking?

Yuuki: no im using my non-dominant hand

Emri: Why?????

Yuuki: because I said so and its cool

Emri: does that say "foo"?

Yuuki: GOOL NOT FOO

Emri: GOOL? Ur missing letters.. isn't it supposed to be GOOGLE?

Yuuki: (facepalm) Cool you fooker

Emri: ohh cool. And don't call me a fooker you fooking perp! Stop flamming my sotry!

Yuuki: :iconfaceplamplz: faceplam? … :iconfacepalmplz: :iconlolplz:

Emri: faceplam? Hey your writing is back to normal! OMG YELLOW! **stares at guitar section in bindar**

Yuuki: ¥0µ $33 1 CAN 4L$0 CHAN93 ƒ0NT$ T00!!!

Emri: font change XD

Yuuki: :3 this is yuuki face and also this X3

Emri: Emri face: XD

Yuuki: NomXD: Today bitch!

Emri: smurf.

Yuuki: chi chi chi your mom (:

Emri: today in one word: blonde

Yuuki: thats not too surprizing considering that you're blonde!

Emri: well somedays i'm less blonde. But today I was more blonde.

Yuuki: nya 

Emri: **yawn**

Yuuki: **yawnlouder**

Emri: **yawnloudest**

Yuuki: **supersonicyawn**

Emri: OMG SONIC! KNUCKLES emphasis on K

Yuuki: :iconfacepalmplz:

Emri: :iconneedmorepaperplz:


End file.
